


The Most Wonderful Laugh

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: Luigi's manor always seems to light up when Peasley visits.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Most Wonderful Laugh

It had been a rainy morning. 

The afternoon had cleared away most of the lingering dark clouds, sunshine now peeking through the sky. It illuminated warmly on Luigi’s sleepy manor, sunlight pouring through the windows of a secluded bedroom to coax the exhausted plumber from his sleep. He snored loudly, mustache tickling against his reddened nose as he wrapped himself up under the covers, desperate for five more minutes of shut-eye. 

Normally, Luigi woke up early. But, unfortunately for him, today was not one of those days. 

Polterpup was the first to notice his owner was sleeping for longer than usual, leaping up onto his bed and pawing at his nose until he stirred. Luigi snorted as he woke, turning lazily on his side as he tried to dismiss Polterpup's slobbery kisses, laughing. 

It was a rather good thing that the snoozing man woke right then and there, because it was only at that moment that Luigi realized what time it was. With a hasty glance at his alarm clock, he bolted upright. His chest plummeted as he fumbled out of bed, cursing himself for trusting his busted alarm to work on one of the days he needed it most. He frowned as he mused, realizing that’s how life often seemed to treat him. 

But, he had no time to dwell on that; he was expecting a guest today, after all!

He struggled to throw on a shirt as he bounded down the stairs, nearly tripping as he pulled his trademark denim overalls on afterwards. He threw together a simple breakfast as he ran his fingers through his matted hair, trying to keep it at an acceptable level of frizziness. 

He kept his eyes up, always glancing at the clock. He leaned on his left palm, his other hand rhythmically tapping the side of his cereal bowl with his spoon as the seconds ticked by. 

_Sometime after noon... he had promised..._ Luigi thought, eyes trailing downwards. _He's gonna be here any second..._

Finally, and as though on cue, there was a knock at the front door. 

Luigi fell over himself as he tossed his dishes into the sink, trying to quickly tidy himself. Polterpup was already leaping ahead of him, circling the front atrium excitedly at the prospect of guests arriving. The spectral pup yipped as Luigi approached, pointing his snout at the door in anticipation. 

Luigi chuckled as he gripped the door handle, only to pause. He sighed, trying to relax his shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair one final time. He could only hope he looked good enough for his visitor...

When he opened the door though, he didn’t have much time to be concerned with his appearance. Immediately interrupting his train of thought, a pair of spring green arms wrapped tight around him.

“Ah, there’s my greenie!” Prince Peasley exclaimed as he entered and hugged his partner, examining his knight in shining overalls at arm’s length. “How have you been?”

Luigi's blush encompassed his whole face as he stammered out a reply. 

“G-Good.”

“That’s lovely!” Peasley smiled, leaning in close. “Then I take it nothing too exciting has happened lately? No dastardly escapades from ghosts? Oh, or reptilian-based abduction plots?”

Luigi shook his head, to which Peasley replied with a delighted smile. 

“Splendid news! You deserve some rest and relaxation, my love… oh, hold on-!” Peasley stepped back. He turned to a satchel that was slung over his shoulders: one that Luigi hadn’t even realized was there, in the midst of all the cuddly greetings. “If you have no objections, I was hoping we could spend some time out in your garden today? I brought some little treats from Castle Town and some flowers from the castle gardens. I thought the weather would be perfect for a date out on the patio!”

Luigi could barely muster up an affirmative nod before Peasley was leading him outside. He began yapping away about everything that had been happening in his own kingdom, several hand motions accompanying his words. 

Luigi sighed, feeling a sense of grateful familiarity wash over him. As eccentric as the prince was, Luigi couldn’t bear the thought of interrupting Peasley or telling him to slow down. The brunette just followed him accordingly, laughing alongside him, utterly in love with his boyfriend. 

"-oh! Luigi dear, would you happen to have a vase?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peasley and Luigi sat out at a table on the back porch, a vase of brilliant golden flowers placed right in the middle. 

The air was full of gracious laughter. They’d now spent a fair portion of the afternoon telling stories to try and make the other crack a smile, most of them very successful in their endeavors. Peasley's face was a bright blue color from all his laughing, a gloved finger wiping away at his eyes as his snickers subsided for a moment.

“So, eheh- you really, truthfully, tried to pass yourself off as a fair maiden sacrifice?”

“Heh, yeah! I mean, I thought I played the part pretty well.” Luigi did a bow and curtsey over the table, emitting the gentlest of shy laughter. Peasley, meanwhile, cracked up, thinking his companion was an absolute riot. “You really should have seen it..."

“I wish I did!” Peasley laughed and then exhaled dreamily, leaning on his hand. “Ohhh, won’t you re-enact it for me? I’m sure you have plenty of wedding dresses lying around.”

“Oh- well, I-I mean… m-maybe!” Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat as he expertly avoided the request. “I used to think the whole Waffle Kingdom story was embarrassing, ‘cus… like... I don't really have the cleanest or prettiest wins like Mario does... but they're wins all the same! So I love talking about it now. I just focus more on my own personal victories!"

“As you should!” Peasley swirled his teacup in his hand. “Why, anyone should be absolutely honored to be in your presence! Meeting a great hero like yourself is something a seldom few can attest to."

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely! Don’t tell me you’re selling yourself short again, darling… I thought we were working on that!"

“No- no, I mean- it really wasn’t easy!" Luigi's eyes moved away from Peasley, a smile forming on his face again. "I mean, the best part is... I did the whole thing in a wedding dress, right? So I kept tripping on the chiffon and ripping the tulle! It looked awful by the time I was done... so, even if I held onto it, it wouldn't look any good!”

“Aw… what a waste."

“Yeah, honestly... and the buddy I was with- Jerry, I think? He said I didn't look too hot by the end of it.... I think I just about scarred him for life…!"

At that point, Peasley let out a very unregal laugh as he imagined Luigi falling over himself while trying to defeat a (probably _very_ confused) snake monster. The image and visual was too much. The prince lost himself in a fit of obnoxious laughter, snorting unexpectedly between haughty chuckles. He covered his mouth with his hand almost right after, blushing. Luigi giggled a dopey charming laugh, making Peasley’s mortified expression turn into a faint smile. 

“...don’t you tell anyone about that.”

The plumber's smirking face made the prince’s shoulders seize up. He draped himself over the table, getting close to Luigi. Peasley's round face now pouted, expression grumpy. 

"Don't!"

“But it’s so cute.” Luigi protested before sitting back down. “Guess I have to try and make you laugh more often. You wouldn’t happen to be ticklish, would you…?”

“Ohh, don’t you dare!” Peasley warned.

As Peasley sat back, playfully crossing his arms and huffily pouting, Luigi chuckled once more. He then sat silently, focusing in on his drink and half-eaten biscuits out on the table. He shyly tugged on his overalls straps as he relaxed, running his fingers over the smooth golden buttons that caught the sun's rays. 

That's right when he stared up. The strands of bright hair that graced Peasley’s scalp also reflected the sunshine, punctuating the faint smirk on his face. Faint showings of dark freckles and precious dimples became evident in the light, especially when the prince laughed.

Luigi's heart fluttered. He would never grow tired of it.

But soon Peasley’s playful giggles and smiles subsided and he suddenly went very quiet, glancing down. His right foot swung idly as he sat, eyes drifting elsewhere. 

“Peasley?” Luigi noticed right away as his boyfriend's head drooped, anxiety taking hold. He sat up. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“Huh-? Oh, no, no! No, of course not.” Peasley reassured, throwing up his hands and smiling. “I was just… lost in thought, I suppose.”

Luigi blinked, staring at Peasley while the prince mused. He lifted a hand. 

“It’s just been so long since I’ve laughed so genuinely with someone…” he exhaled. “You know our culture is based all around laughter… so many chortles, giggles, guffaws and chuckles on a daily basis. But I can’t tell you how many times those were cordial pity laughs. Ah, so many bad puns…” he smiled, shaking his head while leaning into his hand. “But with you…! I feel so free. I can laugh at anything and everything with you. And you- you're _actually_ funny!"

“Oh- well, yeah!" Luigi nodded his head. "Of course!" 

Luigi knew exactly what Peasley meant. 

The prince's true laughter wasn’t pompous or formal. There was no faux quality to his bouts of obnoxious giggles and high-pitched chuckles that could go on for an eternity. Those were the ones Luigi would never grow tired of. When the prince laughed, there was only him. He was most certainly not the adored idol that the beanish citizens hung up on posters, nor was he the polite attendee of royal meetings. 

For a moment, he was just the giggly lover of the rarely-adored plumber in green. 

It didn't matter to Luigi if Peasley was showing off in front of several adoring fans, or if he was perched on a rocking chair in the manor’s backyard. No matter what, he was everything Luigi could have asked for in a lifelong partner.

“Hey..."

Peasley lifted his head.

“You have the most wonderful laugh…” Luigi mumbled in his romantic stupor, to which Peasley snickered again. He stood up and walked around the table, clutching his boyfriend’s face in both hands.

“As do you.”

And he planted a kiss to his hero’s forehead.


End file.
